This invention generally relates to optical interface units, and specifically to an optical interface unit for coupling an optoelectronic device such as a transmitter, receiver, or transceiver to a fiber stub array, and the combination to a conventional fiber optic connector.
Optical fiber technology is used in a variety of applications such as telecommunication, computer, and medical applications. The basic elements included in an optical data communications system include a transmitter, optical cable with connectors, and a receiver. The transmitter converts the electrical signal to a light signal that travels through the optical cable to the receiver. The receiver converts the optical signal back into an electrical signal.
The light receiving and emitting ends of the optical fibers are housed in fiber ferrules. The fiber ferrule at the light receiving end of the bundle is coupled to a light detecting device via an optical interface unit. Likewise, the fiber ferrule at the light emitting end of the bundle is coupled to a light emitting device via an optical interface unit.
Several optical interface technologies and consortiums have evolved that provide a standardized interfaces between two optical fiber cables, however, such standardized interfaces do not necessarily provide solutions for the coupling of light between a fiber and an optoelectronic device.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, an optical interface unit axially aligns the core of a fiber with an optoelectronic device and interfaces that combination fiber and optoelectronic device to a standardized optical connector. The optical interface unit may be optimized to interface with a particular Optical Sub-Assembly design so as to maximize optical coupling between the optoelectronic device and the fiber. In addition, the optical interface device further provides a standardized interface for visible contact connection between the various fiber stubs on the interface unit and the terminated fibers in the standardized connector (which, as discussed below, are generally MT/MPO ferrules attached to fiber ribbon or cable).